La ultima vez
by Ichirinohana
Summary: Pensamientos de Ichigo hacia su morena. Cortito y tal vez triste.
1. La ultima vez

_Pensamientos de Ichigo_

_**La última vez**_

Desde nuestro encuentro con ese Shinigami, su semblante cambio.

Rukia estaba cargando con una nueva culpa y yo, yo...

Escucho gritar a Nel decir que ya es hora de irnos. Ella se retrasa y mira la blanca arena por un rato.

¿En que piensas Rukia? Pregunto mentalmente pero se que eso jamas lo sabré.

Ahora estamos dentro de un túnel y ella empieza a parecer distante, ajena a todo lo que esta pasando.

Y ahí están cinco puertas frente a nosotros, en cada una un reiatsu diferente y poderoso. Espadas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No- la escucho decir- Cada uno de nosotros debería ir por un camino diferente- su voz suena tranquila y su rostro inexpresivo me dice que algo no esta bien.

-¿Que coños dices?- le pregunto molesto pues lo que dice me parece una locura

-¡Estamos luchando contra Las Espadas!- le grito-¡Es más sensato permanecer juntos! Si nos dividimos...- busco buenos argumentos para hacerla entrar en razón pero el idiota de Renji tiene que interferir.

-¡Déjalo! Es insultante para un soldado que te preocupes por protegerle en el campo de batalla- dice y yo la miro a ella. _Ese maldito asunto del orgullo_ pienso para mí y luego veo que Renji tiene razón. Rukia es una shinigami, aunque para mi no sea así.

-Ichigo, se que has dicho eso por que estas preocupado por mi, pero ese no es tu estilo. Ya te dije que puedo cuidar de mi misma- sus ojos se han cerrado y su voz suena hueca para mi, esconde algo.- ¡No he venido aquí para que me protejas!- la determinación en su rostro y en sus palabras me asusta y sus ojos me dicen algo que no puedo entender.

Es hora de partir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La última vez que la vi, su rostro mostraba determinación.

La última vez que la escuche hablar, me dijo que podía cuidarse ella sola.

La última vez que discutimos, ella ni siquiera se inmuto.

La última vez que roce su piel, por alguna extraña razón estaba fría.

La ultima vez que sentí su reiatsu, el calor que la hacia tan especial había desaparecido.

Ahora no entiendo¿que fue lo que paso?, su reiatsu se ha desvanecido por completo y yo solo estoy aquí sin hacer nada.

Defendiendo ideales que ya no me parecen tener sentido.

Y solo un grito seco se escucha en mis adentros.

-¡Rukiaaaaaaaaa!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado, se me ocurrio mientras veia el cap 150 de Bleach. Ichikia se podria decir.

Dejen Reviews por fis.

Ja ne


	2. Decisión

_El turno de Rukia._

_**Decisión**_

_-_Una traidora_- eso era lo que todos pensaban de Inoue pero al igual que tu, yo no lo creí._

Tu figura estática frente a la pantalla negra fue lo último que vi antes de regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Ichigo...lo siento-

_La decisión estaba tomada._

_Una sonrisa posada en mi rostro y una felicidad enorme me invadieron con tan solo verte. Una vez más estaría junto a ti._

_Un golpe directo en la barbilla, eso es lo que te merecías. –Baka-_

-¡Estupido¿Por que has entrado a Hueco Mundo por tu cuenta¡¿Por que no has esperado a que volviésemos?!- debía gritarte muchas cosas pero tu presencia calmaba todo mi enojo.

-No estaba seguro de que pudieses volver después de lo ocurrido- me dijiste y por Kami que estuve a punto de golpearte de nuevo.

-¡Claro que lo haríamos¡Volveríamos no importa como!- tu sorpresa fue evidente pese a que había bajado la mirada.

-Es lo que Renji y yo planeamos desde un principio. ¿Por que no nos has esperado¿Por que no confiaste en nosotros¡Somos tus amigos, Ichigo!-

-Si, tienes razón- dijiste con una media sonrisa.

_Lamentablemente así es._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Una de las razones principales por las que vine a Hueco Mundo eres tú._

Luego conocí a Ashido, un Shinigami que peleo solo por cientos de años. Esperando hacer algo por el mundo real sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Ashido, te prometo que volveré por ti. Hasta entonces...-

_Pero aun antes de entrar a las Noches esa razón desapareció por completo._

_Pues un pequeño Arrancar me robo la esperanza_.

Nunca me creí capaz de sentir eso que los humanos llaman "celos"; siempre estuve segura de que mi amor por ti era mas libre, pero me equivoque.

Por eso cuando estuve frente a esas cinco puertas; lo mejor que pude hacer fue tomar la decisión de separarme de ti, sin importar lo que dijeras.

Sacando fuerzas de muy dentro para no flaquear; por que tal vez si, te necesito cerca para sentirme protegida.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_El noveno Espada: A´rorino Alulueri:_

_El Espada que me atravesó con una lanza e hizo que volviera la esperanza._

_Aquel que trajo culpas olvidadas de nuevo a mi presente._

_El que me hizo decidir entre la vida y la muerte._

_Y que me hizo recordar que bajo ningún motivo debo morir sola_.

-¿Dónde crees que reposa el corazón?- me pregunto Kaien-dono.

-Umm…bueno, probablemente aquí ¿no?- le conteste señalando mi pecho.

-Ves yo creo que el corazón reside… aquí- dijo mostrándome su puño- cada vez que hablamos, nace del corazón…-

_Si creo que mi corazón pertenece a algún lugar, entonces mi lugar es ese._

-Una ultima cosa, Kuchiki. Desde aquí hasta el final, hay una cosa que nunca deberás hacer. Tú nunca…mueras sola. Nuestros cuerpos son espíritus; cuando morimos nos desintegramos, volvemos entre los espiritiones que hay en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Pero a donde van nuestros corazones?- lo mire fijamente esperando la respuesta- Tu pasas tu corazón…a otras persona. Mientras pases tu corazón a tus amigos, tu corazón siempre vivirá con ellos. ¿Lo entiendes Kuchiki? Así que no importa como: No mueras sola-

_Esas fueron las palabras exactas de Kaien-dono, por eso reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que me quedan hay una cosa más que debo hacer._

-Ichigo…-

_Llegar a donde tu estas para que mi corazón se quede contigo._

_Espero que les guste y gracias a ti por el primer Review_


End file.
